Murmures du temps
by Shamhao
Summary: "Qui est Shibara ? Elle est belle. Elle est mystérieuse. Elle est secrète. Elle est dangereuse. Elle est vide. Ce n'est qu'une poupée vide, qui a perdu tout ce qui la composait il y a bien longtemps. Elle est incapable de faire un choix, incapable d'aimer, incapable de haïr. Elle n'est pas une shaman, elle n'est pas une humaine. C'est un mystère, un mythe, une contradiction."
1. Chapter 1

Elle poussa un long soupir, immergeant son corps nu dans le court d'eau glacé. Mais elle ne cilla pas, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de douleur ou de gêne.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu espère que je fasse ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passés mes rêves ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passés mes sentiments ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passées mes sensations ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passés mes sens ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passées mes connaissances ?_

Je ne sais plus.

_Je ne sais rien_.

J'ai oublié.

_Tu as oublié._

Qui suis-je ?

_Je me souviens._

Où suis-je ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Qui suis-je ?

_Je me souviens._

Que fais-je ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Que sais-tu ?

_Ce que tu sais._

Je ne sais rien.

_Tu me connais._

Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

_Je ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien. Nous ne savons rien._

« Shibara-sama… » Murmura Kagerou* en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas poser les yeux sur son corps dénudé : « quelqu'un arrive. »

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser, que derrière lui se matérialisait le _Spirit_ _of_ _Fire_, Hao Asakura tranquillement assis sur son épaule. Presqu'aussitôt, Kagerou se tendit, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, profitant du fait de sa position pour camoufler sa nudité. Sortant une de ses épaules de l'eau, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, toisant le shaman avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Hao-sama. » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malicieux, reflet de la malice, la haine et la noirceur de son âme ternie. Descendant littéralement du ciel, une petite fille emmitouflée dans un manteau et solidement encapuchonnée se posa près du bassin, tendant les mains, sortant de son vêtements ceux de celle qui se baignait.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussitôt, Hainawa Seizin Shibara. » Lui répondit calmement Hao.

Elle se redressa, exposant les nombreux tatouages tribaux qui marquaient l'entièreté de son dos et de ses bras. Les uns sur les autres, ils couvraient presqu'entièrement sa peau basanée. S'emparant des vêtements en peau de bison parsemés de plumes, elle se glissa dans sa tunique.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose, Asakura Hao. »

Elle fit glisser sa cape sur ses épaules, s'empara du bras que Kagerou lui tendait et se hissa hors du bassin alors qu'il se redressait, lui tendant un manteau en peau de bison, identique à celui que la petite fille à sa droite portait.

« Il est temps, Shibara-sama. » Murmura Kagerou.

L'ignorant, elle s'avança sans crainte jusqu'au _Spirit of Fire_, levant la tête pour conserver Hao dans son champ de vision. Évidemment qu'elle ne le craignait pas. Il était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal et ce depuis toujours.

« Comptez-vous … marcher sur le roi des Esprits à nouveau ? Que dis-je… bien-sûr que vous le ferez. Mais qu'importe vos actes à présent, j'ai choisi de ne plus m'en occuper. Si vous veniez vous préoccuper de moi, Hao-sama, vous pouvez partir le cœur tranquille.

- Hm… Tu pourrais me tutoyer quand même. Et il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi. Ma moitié arrivera bientôt ici, jusqu'à toi. Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'esprit, fixant le shaman de ses deux billes pourpres. Hao se pencha légèrement en avant, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'il toisait la femme en face de lui. Emmitouflée dans les vêtements qu'elle avait toujours porté, elle semblait presqu'être la même.

« La moitié de Hao-sama n'est pas Hao-sama. Est-ce qu'elle acceptera que je lui vienne en aide ?

- Évidemment. Yoh est encore faible, mais je compte sur toi pour l'amener jusqu'à moi. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais finit par hocher résolument la tête. Ressemblant presqu'un peu trop à Yoh, Hao sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se pinça les lèvres, puis tourna les talons, s'éloignant du shaman sans craindre une quelconque attaque. Hao n'oserait jamais lever la main sur elle. Pas une fois par le passé. Pas une fois dans le futur il ne le ferait.

« Vous ne devriez pas oublier que je ne suis pas à vôtre service, Hao-sama.

- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. »

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait fait deux pas, Hao et son esprit avaient disparu. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en s'approchant de Kagerou et de l'enfant qui l'attendaient au bord du bassin.

_Où sont passés mes sentiments ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passés mes sens ?_

Je ne sais pas.

* * *

« _Asakura Yoh,_

_Il est la moitié d'Hao,_

_Il est son frère jumeau,_

_Il est doué avec les mots,_

_Mais il n'est qu'un crapaud,_

_Il n'est pas comme Hao,_

_Il n'est qu'un faux,_

_Il n'est pas aussi beau._ »

Bras écarté, la petite Miaki* laissait le soleil pénétrer ses vêtements, réchauffer les membres, fredonnant un air qu'elle inventait au gré de son imagination.

« _Asakura Yoh,_

_Ses amis ne sont pas beaux,_

_Ils font de l'ombre à Hao,_

_Ils ne sont que de petits agneaux,_

_Ils n'ont que de piètres idéaux,_

_Il vaut mieux les ramener au berceau,_

_Avant que se déchaîne le chaos._ »

La main de Shibara se posa sur les cheveux de l'enfant, caressant ses cheveux. Elle se pencha légèrement, levant un doigt comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lui enseigner quelque chose d'essentiel.

« Yoh-sama est le frère jumeau de Hao-sama, sa moitié. Je suis persuadé qu'il est aussi resplendissant que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Shibara-sama ?

- Hao-sama luit. Il brille par sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Il brille par sa noirceur dans la lumière. Pour nous qui sommes neutres, il n'y a pas plus belle lumière que celle qui éblouit. Yoh-sama doit autant briller à la lumière que dans les ténèbres. Parce qu'il est sa moitié, il tout ce que Hao-sama ne peut pas être. »

Miaki ouvrit grand la bouche, abreuvée par les paroles de son aînée. Elle glissa sans même s'en rendre compte sa main dans la sienne, fascinée par celle qu'elle servait.

« Shibara-sama aime beaucoup Asakura Hao-sama. » Remarqua innocemment Miaki en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Méditant un instant sur l'information que venait de lui fournir l'enfant, elle esquissa un bref sourire, totale contradiction avec l'acceptation dont elle aurait du faire preuve.

« Sûrement autant que je le hais. L'amour où la haine n'ont aucune importance. Nos deux essences se reconnaissent. Ami ou ennemi, quelle importance ? Je ne suis pas l'alliée d'Asakura Hao. Je ne suis pas son ennemie non plus. Je suis neutre, le néant, le vide. Je n'existe que pour la contradiction. »

Intriguée, la petite Miaki se tourna vers sa droite, juste à l'endroit où _Botan_* apparut la seconde suivante. Botan était un esprit du vent, une harpie tuée bien des millénaires auparavant, qui attaquait sans relâche tous les êtres humains qui approchaient l'arbre adoré qu'elle protégeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la petite Miaki, qui lui avait proposé d'être son arbre à elle. Depuis, la harpie suivait la shaman partout où elle allait. Oui, Miaki était une shaman. Comme Kagerou, qui était suivi par l'esprit d'un griffon. Ils s'alliaient parfaitement tous les deux. A protéger _Hainawa_ _Seizin_ _Shibara_.

« Shibara-sama, comment est-ce qu'on va trouver Asakura Yoh-sama ? » S'enquit Miaki de sa voix aigüe.

« Nous ne le chercherons pas bien longtemps. Yoh-sama se rend au village de Pache. Il viendra à nous. »

Miaki fit la moue mais ne dit rien, observant avec une certaine admiration son modèle. Plutôt petite, Shibara respirait la sérénité, la paix. Imposait la crainte, le respect. Parfaitement à l'image des tribus amérindiennes dont elle était issu malgré son nom purement japonais, elle marchait pieds nus sur le sol poussiéreux mélangé au sable, portant une tunique en peau de bison qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genou, un collier _tcc'chka_ composé de dents de lynx et d'yeux de mammouths qui ressemblait étrangement à un attrape-rêve autour du coup, les cheveux tirés et tressés retombant librement dans son dos. Aucun doute sur son ascendance. A part peut-être sa maîtrise troublante du japonais alors qu'elle n'avait jamais mis un seul pied dans ce pays. Un jour, alors que Miaki l'assaillait de questions autour d'un feu, elle avait fini par avouer du bout des lèvres que Hao le lui avait enseigné. Était alors venu la grande question de toute une vie : « _Shibara-sama, comment ça se fait que vous connaissez Asakura Hao-sama ?_ » Même Kagerou qui était blasée de la vie et de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir avait tendu l'oreille. Mais elle s'était contenté de répondre d'un sourire malicieux, détournant jovialement la conversation. Miaki n'avait plus jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis. Puis, soudainement, comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose, Shibara s'arrêta, levant son regard vers le ciel sans nuage. Un avion le traversait, la fumée s'échappant de celui-ci, se dirigeant vers le sol à toute vitesse.

« Ils sont arrivés. » Commenta Kagerou qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux.

Shibara ferma les yeux pour profiter du fredonnement que Miaki entamait, les mains posés sur sa poitrine, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« _Asakura Yoh,_

_Tu as réussi avec brio,_

_Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt,_

_Nous serons réunis à nouveau,_

_Et pour cela nous t'offrons un cadeau,_

_Pour récompenser tes serviteurs loyaux,_

_Bien qu'ils ne soient qu'un fléau,_

_Nous chantons les idiots,_

_Nous servons les jouvenceaux,_

_Nous acclamons les provinciaux,_

_Nous louons les moineaux,_

_Qui osent se mettre sur la route d'Hao._ »

Elle ouvrit grands les bras, comme invitant quelqu'un à s'y blottir. Milles et unes lumières jaillirent de ses bras tendus et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le ciel, éclatant comme un micro feu d'artifice.

« _Et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenu,_

_En ces terres inconnus,_

_Ne sois pas abattu,_

_Par ces étranges attributs,_

_Car quand le moment sera venu,_

_Tu ne te préoccuperas que de ce que tes chers amis sont advenus. »_

Elle grimaça légèrement en comprenant que le dernier vers était beaucoup trop long. Mais Shibara se contentait de lui sourire gentiment, caressant ses cheveux d'enfant avec une infinie tendresse maternelle.

« Et puisse Mère Nature protéger tous ses enfants du chaos qui se projette. » Murmura-t-elle sans paraître inquiète le moins du monde. « Et vous deux, il est temps pour vous de disparaître.

- Nous accourrons au moindre problème ! » Affirma Miaki en glissant sa main dans celle de Kagerou.

Et tous deux disparurent en usant des pouvoirs shamaniques dont elle était dépourvue. Elle soupira longuement en se laissant tomber sur un banc en pierre, entre deux échoppes. Appuyant son menton contre la paume de sa main, elle esquissa un demi-sourire.

« _Lorsque le moment sera venu, _

_Asakura Yoh ne sera plus,_

_Les jumeaux auront disparu,_

_Asakura Hao sera revenu._ »

* * *

Kagerou* (éphémère)

Miaki* (bel automne)

Botan* (bouton de pivoine)


	2. Chapter 2

C'est un chapitre qui tourne vraiment cours, avec une véritable ellipse dans le temps. Cette partie du voyage n'étant que des fioritures pour la suite de cette histoire, j'ai préféré coupé court au voyage, et reprendre directement au village de Patch, là où tout commencera vraiment. Profitez de votre lecture,

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il aurait fallu être aveugle, pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point le vide dans sa poitrine n'était qu'un immense creuset, un trou profond qui s'était d'autant plus marqué ces dernières années. Sa poitrine était vide, son cœur était vide. Elle était bien incapable de manger ou de boire, ne sentait plus rien lorsqu'elle touchait. Tout en elle n'était plus à présent que le vide de son existence.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Quel est mon nom ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Je suis toi.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Tu es moi.

_Qui sommes nous ?_

Je ne sais pas.

« Tu devrais être auprès de Yoh. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Jusqu'ici, tout avait été relativement silencieux. Se perdant dans la contemplation du feu, Hao n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Et tout le monde en avait fait de même, se contentant d'observer le feu. Ils se retournèrent tous comme une seule et même personne. Hormis Hao, personne ne l'avait entendue approcher. Adossée à un rocher, observant le ciel nocturne, elle ne bougeait pas. Canna se tendit, prête à envoyer Ashford à la rencontre de cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Un seul geste de Hao suffit à l'en empêcher.

« J'ai dit que je surveillerai Yoh-sama. Pas que je le suivrais à la trace. »

Hao esquissa un large sourire et Basil se hérissa, agacé qu'elle puisse être aussi familière avec son Hao-sama. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour lui jeter un regard ou se tourner vers elle, et elle en fit de même. Cela n'empêcha pas à l'Asakura de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Tu es vraiment difficile.

- Je suis la neutralité. Je ne peux pas servir Hao-sama. Pas plus que je peux servir Yoh-sama. Vous semblez parfois oublier que je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble. »

Matilda et Marion firent de léger mouvement, faisant apparaître leurs esprits. Elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer, absorbée par sa concentration astrale. Puis elle se redressa, posant son regard perçant sur le dos de Hao, et s'avançant dans sa direction en ignorant consciencieusement les shamans qui l'accompagnaient. Elle s'arrêta juste dans son dos, le fixant d'un regard vide.

« Les femmes sont vraiment compliquées. » Soupira-t-il de nouveau en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle s'assit juste à sa droite envahissant son espace vital. Pas même Opacho n'avait le cran, le culot de s'asseoir aussi près de lui. Si près, que leurs épaules se touchaient, qu'ils se retrouveraient nez-à-nez s'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le proclamé futur shaman-king. Elle planta ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya son menton sur ses paumes de mains, observant les formes qui dansaient dans le feu.

« Tu devrais retourner auprès de Yoh. S'il rencontre des shamans comme ces X-laws, il ne fera pas long feu.

- Je ne suis pas un shaman. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ces X-laws. »

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant à travers les flammes des formes que personne d'autre ne serait en mesure de voir. Puis elle souffla sur ses mains froides pour les réchauffer à défaut d'y réussir par le feu. Elle jeta un regard concupiscent dans la direction du shaman silencieux, et glissa ses mains dans sa cape, posant ses doigts gelés contre sa peau bouillonnante.

« Hao-sama, qu'est-ce qu'un snowboard ? » S'enquit-elle en resserrant ses mains contre sa peau nue sans que celui-ci ne cille.

« C'est une planche en bois qu'on utilise pour glisser dans la neige. »

Elle glissa un peu plus ses mains sous sa cape, enserrant son bras entre les siens sous les indignations étranglés de Basil, que Rakist maintenait par le col pour ne pas qu'il aille arracher le visage de cette fille beaucoup trop proche de Hao. Puis, elle finit par se redresser, abandonnant la chaleur qui émanait du shaman, levant les yeux sur la tempête de neige qui faisait rage hors du cercle que formaient Hao et ses compagnons.

« Merci de prendre soin de Yoh pour moi. » Déclara calmement Hao en souriant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge dans un hoquet étranglé, alors qu'elle observait avec fascination les shamans qui longeaient la rivière, se penchant légèrement en avant pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Il y en a tellement. Tous ces shamans se rendent au village Patch ?

- Oui. »

Elle observa un instant le défilé de shamans qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avec leurs esprits complètement différents et aussi leur différence de force. Ils portaient tous la même cloche que Hao au poignet, emblème de leur participation au Shaman-fight. Elle poussa un léger soupir en observant la rivière en contrebas. Et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, avant de se précipiter dans le vide sans la moindre crainte, ressentant à peine la morsure du froid sur ses joues.

* * *

« Qui va là ? »

_Ils sont plus forts que ce que je pensais…_ Songea-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le groupe de shaman en contrebas, ignorant consciencieusement la pointe du pendule qui dansait juste sur sa gorge, la défendant du moindre geste. Tendant la main dans la direction des shamans qui se tendirent, prêts à répliquer à la moindre attaque, elle fixa de l'index le seul qui l'observait sans la moindre crainte, sans la moindre méfiance.

« Toi, tu es Asakura Yoh. »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Lyserg resserra sa prise sur son pendule, prêt à se débarrasser d'elle, mais Yoh posa une main sur son épaule en s'avançant.

« Elle connaît ton nom. » Marmonna Ren encore plus méfiant que habituellement : « elle est peut-être avec Hao.

- Tu crois ?

- Évidemment abruti ! » S'écrièrent Horohoro et Ren d'une même voix.

Celui leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui les surplombait, assise sur la glace comme celle-ci cela la refroidissait à peine, portant des vêtements trop légers pour la tempête de neige qui faisait rage et marchant pieds nus. Et elle le ne lâchait pas du regard, le transperçant de ses yeux pourpres.

« Tu es une alliée de Hao ?

- Non.

- Vous voyez les amis, elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

Ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans la neige, désappointés par le comportement de celui qui était pourtant sans conteste leur meneur. Meneur qui avait une étrange et déroutante impression de déjà-vu en observant l'intruse qui restait impassible, se comportant comme si elle ne voyait ni ne sentait pas le pendule contre sa gorge.

« On s'est déjà rencontrés ? » S'enquit Yoh en se frottant les cheveux, sûr de se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà croisée par le passé.

« Yoh-sama ne peut pas se souvenir de moi. Je me souviens du passé pour deux.

- Yoh no Dannah… C'est une shaman. » Déclara Ryû en désignant du menton la cloche Oracle qu'elle portait au poignet.

Une shaman. _Une ennemie…_ Conclurent-ils tous d'une même voix, intérieurement. Mais sans aucun comportement hostile, sans aucune intention hostile, elle continuait à dévisager Yoh sans ciller, sans détourner le regard.

« Si Yoh-sama le souhaite, je l'amènerais jusqu'au village Patch. » Lui dit-elle calmement.

Yoh ne réagit pas, comme s'il était peu surpris d'une telle proposition. Les autres au-contraire poussèrent de multiples exclamations, comme surpris par une telle proposition. Puis, Ren s'empara de son arme, faisant de moins en moins confiance à cette shaman étrange.

« Je suis presque sûr qu'il faut l'éliminer. Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, elle va essayer de nous berner. Il n'y a personne hormis les Patches eux-mêmes qui savent où se trouve le village. »

Mais elle ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, la gardant focalisée sur l'Asakura. Celui-ci avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui semblait tout à fait improbable qu'elle tente de se jouer de lui.

« Attends, Ren. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sait réellement où se trouve le village.

- Comment pourrait-elle… !

- Des shamans. » L'interrompit-elle en détachant enfin son regard de haut, le portant sur un endroit vide de toute présence.

La seconde d'après, trois shamans se ruaient justement dans l'air direction, hurlant qu'ils s'empareraient de leur cloche Oracle pour participer au second tour du tournoi des shamans. Horohoro et Ryû furent suffisant pour les assommer. Et alors que personne ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, elle en profita pour se redresser, se précipitant sur le sol. Avançant à pas lents, elle se planta devant l'Asakura qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Et alors que tout le monde se tournait à nouveau vers eux, elle tendit les bras, passant ceux-ci autour de son cou et enfouit son nez contre ses clavicules avec un soupir d'apaisement. Il ne bougea pas, comme s'il comprenait que cette étreinte était ce qu'elle avait recherché pendant très longtemps, sans jamais réussir à le trouver.

« Je vous attends depuis si longtemps… » Murmura-t-elle en étouffant un nouveau soupir.

Elle mit pourtant fin à cette étreinte déplacée en cet endroit, ce froid et cet entourage. Reculant de trois pas prudents, elle posa un genou contre le sol, s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son front touche presque le sol neigeux.

« L'endroit où Yoh-sama veut aller est aussi l'endroit où je veux aller. Les rêves de Yoh-sama sont aussi les miens. Les désirs de Yoh-sama sont aussi mes désirs. Si Yoh-sama veut aller au village Patch, je conduirai Yoh-sama au village Patch. Je vous ai attendu trop longtemps pour vous voir disparaître à nouveau. »

Et tandis que tout le monde regardait l'Asakura médusé, celui-ci se frottait les cheveux, gêné de voir quelqu'un agenouillé en face de lui, le suppliant presque de ne pas partir « à nouveau ».

« Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire. » Marmonna Yoh en triturant son casque.

« Yoh-sama n'a pas besoin de se souvenir. Je resterai à vos côtés quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il advienne. Si vous le souhaitez Yoh-sama, Shibara vous conduire jusqu'au village Patch. »

Yoh se tourna vers ses amis, déclarant légèrement que ce serait bien qu'elle puisse les conduire jusqu'au village Patch. Ren hurla en s'exclamant qu'ils ne savaient strictement rien d'elle et qu'elle pouvait bien les abuser. Lyserg et Horohoro le soutinrent. Ryû objecta qu'une fille aussi mignonne ne pouvait être mauvaise, provoquant une dispute. Et parmi tous les cris et hurlements, Yoh décréta calmement qu'un fort pressentiment le poussait à faire confiance à cette fille.

« Bien fais ce que tu veux. » S'avoua vaincu le chinois en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heureux d'avoir l'approbation – extorquée – de ses camarades, Yoh se tourna à nouveau vers la femme agenouillée devant lui qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pendant tout le déroulement de leur dispute.

« Euh… redresse-toi tu dois avoir froid dans cette neige… »

Elle se releva, sans ressentir la moindre douleur ou le moindre élancement à cause des marques rouges que la neige causait sur son corps. _Elle ne ressentait rien._

_Où sont passés mes sens ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Où sont passés mes sensations ?_

Je ne sais pas.

« Tu t'appelle Shibara. » Affirma Yoh en souriant.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Le même visage, les mêmes traits fins, aristocratiques. Les mêmes traits volontaires, la même splendeur dans leur comportement pourtant si opposés…

« Hainawa Seizin Shibara. » Déclina-t-elle son identité en présentant son front au sol, à nouveau.

« _Ma~ _Prends soin de nous s'il-te plaît, Shibara-chan. »

Elle prit la main de Yoh entre les siennes, les soulevant pour les maintenir entre eux deux. Puis, elle tira légèrement sur sa main en pivotant, désignant du menton le fleuve gelé qui continuait en amont.

« Le village Patch se trouve par là. »

Et elle lâcha sa main, marchant pieds nus sans que ceux-ci ne soient sujet à la moindre douleur sur l'étendue glacée qui avait sûrement atteint les -10°C. _Ce que veut Yoh-sama… est aussi ce que veut Hao-sama. Si Hao-sama le veut, je le veux aussi_.

_Il m'a accepté à ses côtés,_

_Il a été incapable de déceler,_

_Il a fini par céder,_

_Il me fait confiance pour l'y mener,_

_Il n'a aucune idée,_

_Du destin qui lui a été réservé_.

* * *

« Décidemment, j'aurais eu beaucoup de visite aujourd'hui. » Déclara légèrement le shaman millénaire.

Opacho lui jeta un regard intrigué, et Rakist perplexe. Derrière eux, les Hanagumi, Tsukigumi et Tsuchigumi se tendirent, ressentant le furyôku des deux importuns, contenu mais pas camouflé, repérables mais capables de passer inaperçu. La petite Miaki étouffa un soupir, ainsi repéré et tira Kagerou par le poignet derrière elle, barrant le chemin de l'Asakura et de ses compagnons. Elle plongea une main dans son menton ample qui la recouvrait entièrement et camouflait presque tout son visage, et en sortit une Cloche Oracle rouge, la tendant dans la direction de Hao.

« Shibara-sama a chargé Miaki de remettre à Hao-sama sa Cloche Oracle. Elle assure mener Yoh-sama jusque-là où elle l'entendra.

- _Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement._ » Renifla Botan en apparaissant, battant de ses gigantesques ailes.

Elle trottina sans crainte jusqu'au shaman, et lui remit sa Cloche Oracle en souriant niaisement, fière d'avoir pu mener à bien la mission que celle qu'elle servait lui avait confié. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en souriant. Hao la regardait sans la moindre animosité, voyant en elle la même enfant qu'autrefois. Si dévouée à sa maîtresse, si prête à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait.

« Miaki croit en Hao-sama ! » Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb : « elle sait que Hao-sama réussira. Elle sait que Shibara-sama le suivra jusqu'au bout du monde. Miaki aime Hao-sama ! »

Il esquissa un demi-sourire lorsqu'elle avoua qu'elle lui portait une grande affection. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi. Pour un être aussi faible qu'elle, s'attacher au seul rempart qu'il avait été par le passé était inévitable.

« Si Hao-sama a besoin de Miaki, il n'a qu'a l'appeler ! Ce que veut Hao-sama est aussi ce que Shibara-sama veut. Et ce que Shibara-sama veut est ce que Miaki veut ! »

Elle étira une dernière fois ses lèvres en un large sourire chaleureux, tirant légèrement sur son poncho, puis tourna les talons, trottinant rapidement jusqu'à Kagerou, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Parce qu'après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et tous les deux s'évanouirent dans la tempête de neige qui faisait rage.

« Hao-sama… » Commença Rakist, bien vite interrompu par celui-ci.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Forts, plus forts que Yoh où que ces X-laws cela va sans dire, mais pas dangereux. »

Il rattacha sa Cloche Oracle à son poignet avec un sourire qui le fit ressembler traits pour traits à son frère cadet. Puis, il se remit en marche avec cette grâce, cette présence, ce _pouvoir_ qui le différenciait tant de son frère. _Asakura Hao effrayait la nature._

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard…**

* * *

« On est en milieu des montagnes, tu essayes de nous mener en bateau ! » Beugla Ren, hors de lui.

Horo et Ryû le ceinturaient pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur elle pour l'étrangler. Elle le regardait à peine, fixant comme à son habitude Yoh avec insistance. Chocolove tentait une blague douteuse, et Yoh riait, amusé par ses amis.

« Et d'abord, comment tu peux savoir où il est ce village, hein ! »

Tout le monde se figea, la question de Ren les heurtant de plein fouet. C'était vrai ça, après tout comment pouvait-elle savoir où se trouvait le village ? Seuls ceux qui s'y étaient déjà rendus pouvaient le savoir, les Patch éventuellement. Le dernier shaman fight datait de 500 ans et elle leur avait avoué elle-même ne pas être une Patch. Alors comment pouvait-elle être en mesure de savoir où il se trouvait ? Étouffant un soupir de défaitisme, Shibara jeta un œil à sa gauche. Se déployant comme une fleur en pleine éclosion, _Indra_ apparut majestueusement. A s'y méprendre, bien qu'elle ait au premier abord l'apparence d'un simple chaton inoffensif, elle était dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Sa fourrure n'était que des ondes d'énergie pure, de flammes et de foudre qui mourraient en se détachant de sa fourrure, se dispersaient dans l'air. _Indra_ était l'esprit d'un _Raijû_. Elle avait été le compagnon du dieu de la foudre Raiden dans un passé lointain et révolu, qui semblait être diffus de sa mémoire. _Indra_ feula, comme le félin qu'elle incarnait et se posa tranquillement sur l'épaule de Shibara.

« _Himitsu_-sama ne peut pas mentir. » Ronronna-t-elle en étirant son corps félinide : « c'est un droit qui lui a été retiré il y a bien longtemps. Si elle dit qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle sait. »

Médusé, tous les shamans observèrent cet esprit atypique. Bien qu chaque esprit soit différent, elle était bien différente des esprits normaux. Le simple fait qu'elle dégage autant d'énergie alors qu'elle n'était qu'à l'état d'esprit en était une preuve. Sa constitution ressemblait au _Spirit of Fire_. Cet esprit était capable de générer sa puissance sans l'aide d'un shaman.

« Himitsu ? » Releva soudain Horo, que ce surnom avait frappé.

Il regretta aussitôt sa question lorsqu'_Indra_ poussa un nouveau feulement, dévoilant ses canines beaucoup trop pointues pour êtres celles d'un simple chat. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était un Raijû.

« Himitsu parce qu'elle est incapable de dire quelque chose qui n'est pas la vérité. Parce qu'elle est incapable de discerner le bien et le mal. Parce que tout ce qu'elle est n'est qu'un immense secret. _Himitsu_. »

Dédaignant les autres esprits qui apparaissaient prêts de leur maîtres, elle se roula en boule sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse pourtant non-shaman. Puis, elle se redressa lorsque ses poils entièrement fait d'énergie se hérissèrent et leva son museau vers le ciel exempt de tout nuage.

« Quelqu'un arrive. »

Ils levèrent tous la tête. En effet, une grande masse sombre semblait littéralement tomber du ciel. Droit sur eux. Ils se jetèrent de côté lorsque ce qui tombait du ciel s'écrasa au sol. Shibara resta parfaitement immobile, la tête tournée vers l'endroit où l'appel du Great Spirit se faisait plus fort, ignorant parfaitement qui pouvait venir déranger la quiétude et la paix du vide spirituel dans lequel elle s'était enfoncé. Elle reprit simplement conscience lorsque le sifflement d'Indra lui traversait l'oreille, émettant un « _désespérément faible_ » méprisant. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Horohoro, Ryû, Ren et Chocolove venaient de se faire jeter dans le sable par un oversoul. Yoh n'était pas mieux.

« Ridiculement faible ! » Hurla la grande aux cheveux bleus, qui semblait s'appeler Canna.

« _Himitsu_-sama n'intervient pas. » Ronronna férocement Indra en se lissant les moustaches.

Elle secoua la tête. Ils avaient beau croire que c'était le cas, elle n'était pas une shaman. Bien qu'il y ait de fortes similitudes à tel point qu'on pouvait les confondre, les _prêtresses_ _du_ _Yonkou_ et les shamans étaient bien différents.

« _Himitsu-_sama maîtrise le Gobosei, l'annihilation du furyôku et peut momentanément prendre le contrôle des esprits alentours grâce au Yonkou. _Himitsu_-sama ne _veut_ pas se battre contre ces shamans. »

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête. Ce combat ne la regardait en rien. Il était celui de Yoh et des nakamas qu'il s'était choisi. Indra poussa un léger soupir.

« _Himitsu_-sama ne veut pas agir parce que cet affrontement ne la regarde pas, où parce qu'elle ne veut pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qui lui ont fait perdre tout ce qu'elle possédait ? »

Shibara se raidit mais ne répondit pas, laissant son fantôme gardien savourer cette victoire. Sa stupidité passée avait failli lui coûter Indra. En plus de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Elle jeta un regard absent à l'affrontement que Yoh menait. _Ils étaient faibles_. Ils allaient perdre. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. Et une vague de pouvoir indétectable traversa la zone, faisant perdre en intensité aux oversouls qui se battait. Mais au même moment, deux shinigamis qui portaient le signe du Gobosei écrasèrent l'oversoul nommé Ashford.

_Où sont passés mes sentiments ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Ou sont passés mes sens ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_Une absence. Un vide. Tu n'es qu'une poupée vide, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit._

« _Ma~_ Canna, Marion, Mathilda ça suffit. »

Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée de voir Hao se présenter sous ses yeux. Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours et des jours. Les trois shamans disparurent sous ses ordres, alors qu'il balayait l'assistance du regard. S'arrêtant sur Yoh, sur celle qui avait vaincu celles qui accompagnaient Hao… elle frémit, sur elle.

« Je te remercie pour ton travail. » Déclara-t-il légèrement en souriant.

Personne ne comprit, le fixant tous avec incompréhension. Et réalisant que son voyage pénible avec l'Asakura et ses amis s'achevait, elle fit quelques pas en avant pour rejoindre le shaman millénaire, pressée de se retrouver à ses côtés à nouveau. Elle les entendit s'étrangler derrière elle, mais n'y fit pas attention, focalisé sur celui qui lui tendait la main. Elle poussa un long soupir en l'attrapant et enfouit son nez contre son poncho, respirant une odeur de terre et de fumée qui lui avait manqué. Qu'est-ce qui comptait réellement après tout ? _Hao…_ Ses rêves, ses ambitions, ses projets. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle avait beau se targuer d'être indépendante de lui, elle était incapable de rester loin de lui. Après tout… Il était celui qui avait promis de la sauver. _De la sauver de son rôle de shaman king, obtenu 500 ans plus tôt…_


End file.
